winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Samara
|cartoon = Secrets within Secrets |comic = #10: The Revelation |lcartoon = The End of Tritannus |lcomic = #74: Love and Duty |italian = Ludovica Marineo |nick = Candi Milo |gallery = Yes}} Queen Samara is the Queen of Eraklyon and Sky's mother. She is the wife of Erendor, the King of Eraklyon. Appearance Samara has long red hair, light green eye shadow, wears a gold tiara with a light green, gold and light green earrings - shaped like layered triangles. She wears a light green dress with a short dark green poncho. Personality Samara seems to be a kind, understanding woman with a wise and strict side. She also shows that she holds duty in great regard and will be harsh when needed but she does care about her son a lot and understands Sky's relationship with Bloom, as shown in Season 5. Samara also disapproves of those who "keep tabs" on people and is not afraid to express it such disapproval. This is shown when she looked at Diaspro with criticism upon learning the later was doing just that with Sky. She notices the finer details in things in comparison to her husband. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Her very first and brief appearance was in "Secrets within Secrets". She is shown to be attending the Exhibition at Red Fountain with her husband as well as leaving along with him when he becomes furious at Brandon for endangering their son. |-|Season 2= Samara's next appearance where she has a speaking role was in the episode "Battle on Planet Eraklyon". She and her husband had summoned Sky and Brandon back to Eraklyon to discuss the kidnapping of Diaspro and the ransom sent out by Yoshinoya. She is shown to be strict and harsh as she reminded Sky of his duty and scolding Bloom for speaking out of turn. One can also see that she still preferred Diaspro as Sky's fiancee rather than Bloom but later changed her mind when she saw how Bloom was capable of dealing with the Patchamen. |-|Season 3= Samara makes two cameo appearances in this season as she partakes in her kingdom's one thousandth anniversary in the episode "A Disloyal Adversary" and was also present at her son's engagement to Diaspro announcement. |-|Season 5= She is shown considerably more in this season. In "The Eclipse", she is seen with Diaspro making adjustments to her schedule. When Erendor emerged from his brief conference with the other kings Samara, looking worried, asked what was the matter to which he replies that a debate is to be upheld at Domino with the agenda as vanquishing Tritannus once and for all. Preparations were needed and Erendor asked for Sky whereabouts, Samara answered she did not know but Diaspro announced that she may have a clue and Samara disapprovingly asked if she was still scrutinizing him. Erendor then appointed Diaspro as his special liaison and Samara voiced that that might not have been such a good idea. Later, thanks to Diaspro's meddling, Bloom kept calling Sky, during a conference, to confirm what Diaspro said was true. Erendor showed great irritation and scolded him, Samara on the other hand told Sky that it is alright and that he may answer. She is last seen at the party being held at Andros for the defeat of Tritannus. Specials Revenge of the Trix She attends the exhibition with her husband. Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Comics |-|Season 1= Samara appears in a flashback in Issue 10 as Bloom explains to Kiko and her diary as to why she is so upset. The other day, she and the Winx had snuck into Red Fountain to watch the exhibition thanks to Stella's persistence. Bloom had wandered off somewhere else in search of "Brandon" and ended up passing by a group of people that looked very important. These people are later revealed to be the King and Queen of Eraklyon, Erendor and Samara, and Princess Diaspro who she ended up crashing into due to not paying attention. Samara makes her physical debut in Issue 15 alongside Erendor as the two of them make their arrival to Red Fountain for the party celebrating the new campus. After Erendor and Sky hug, Samara approaches her son and reveals that she came with a surprise: Diaspro and her parents. She hopes that the two will have a lot to talk about at the party being held by sundown. Later that afternoon, Sky confronts Samara over her decision to bring Diaspro with her and finally tells her that he does not love Diaspro; he even told her! While Samara worries over the possibility of her son thoughtlessly throwing his future away, she realizes that he is still thinking of Bloom and ensures him that both she and Erendor care for his happiness. However, she also does not miss an opportunity to remind Sky of his duties as the only royal heir to the Eraklyon Throne and how a union between him and Diaspro would bring great prosperity to his people. The two eventually reach an understanding and Sky promises Samara that he will talk to Diaspro again for her sake. Later, at the inauguration party, Samara happily watches Sky court Diaspro with Erendor and Diaspro's parents. She is seen again in another party of the ballroom with Erendor by a designated throne for him still happy to see Sky and Diaspro dance so closely together as she makes comments over how lovely a couple the two make with Diaspro's mother. |-|Season 3= *Issue 44: The Loyalty Game |-|Season 4= *Issue 74: Love and Duty Trivia *Samara is the name of a city in western Russia. It is also a the name of one in Iraq, but with two "r"s. *She appeared in the first movie at the Domino resurrection party (Winx Club the Secret of the Lost Kingdom). *Her facial features are slightly similar to those of Headmistress Griffin. *If Sky is King (as shown in Secret of the Lost Kingdom), Samara would be queen, which is confusing because she is Sky's mother. *Despite being the Queen of Erakylon she did not attend the debate about Tritannus on Domino. *In the 4Kids dub, she's a former model and a philanthropist dedicated to educational charities. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Eraklyon Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Queens Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters